


Treats Are The Best

by Bam4Me



Series: Good Boys [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Daddy Kink, Gen, Littles, M/M, Park Outings, Treats, little!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy says he's a good boy, and good boys get treats right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats Are The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayhesinLOVE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhesinLOVE/gifts).



"Daddy?" John looked over at his son, patiently waiting for John to finish making his lunch like the good little boy he is, and smiled. The boy was swinging his legs at the counter, too high on the stool to reach the ground from his spot.

"Yes, Baby?"

Stiles picked at a thread on his wolf shaped hoodie and hummed a little, "Daddy, am I a good boy?"

John walked over and kissed Stiles on the top of his head, grinning when his little boy leaned into him with a happy hum, loving the contact. "Of course you're a good boy. My perfect little boy, Stiles."

Stiles smiled, "You said yesterday that good boys get treats right?"

John hummed a little, wondering what Stiles was playing at. "Yes, they do."

Stiles perked up, looking innocent and excited all at once, "Yay. Can I have a treat then?"

John thought it over, wondering if he was going to ask for 'special grown up play time' or if it might be something even more diabolical than that before nodding, "That depends on what you want, Baby."

Stiles grinned up at him while he went back to check up on Stiles grilled cheese, noting that it was done and putting it on a plate to cut into triangles.

Stiles always seemed to eat easier when his sandwiches are cut into triangles.

"Wanna go to the park today, Daddy."

John slid the plate in front of Stiles and watched him happily take up one of the triangles, looking fascinated and observing it at all angles before biting it in half, humming while he chewed. "You wanna go to the park today, little One?"

Stiles looked up and nodded with a smile, taking another bite before swallowing that last, "Park fun. Play time there is awesome."

John smiled, "Chew and swallow before taking another bote or talking, Little One. I suppose though, it might be nice to take a book with me a read while you play."

Stiles looked up, victorious and he knew it, "Park, Daddy?"

John nodded and kissed his head again, "Park today."

***

Stiles pulled his dad along by the hand, practically skipping on their way to the park, "C'mon slowpoke!"

His dad just shook his head though, "I'm old, Stiles. Can't run like I used to."

Stiles rolled his eyes but slowed down a little, "Fine. Be old, make me slow down. Rude of you."

John just chuckled and gripped the hand a little harder, "Yes, very rude of me to make you wait. Poor baby."

Stiles nodded, happy that his daddy truly understood him, "Yes, it really is. I'm glad you agree."

John just smiled at his baby's antics.

The park came into view and Stiles slid his hand out of John's, practically vibrating in place at the sight. He hadn't been to the park in nearly a whole week!

John stopped him with a hand on his arm though. "Stiles, before we go in, what are the rules?"

Stiles stopped with a put upon sigh, "Um, stay in sight."

John nodded, "Good. And what else?"

"Um... no being mean. Oh! Tell Daddy if I get hurt."

John nodded, "And, one more, Baby. I know you know it."

Stiles sighed again and pouted, "Strangers are bad. Not talk to strangers."

John nodded and smiled at him, making the little grin happily at remembering correctly. "Now give me your hands. Your sleeves are too long."

Stiles handed one over but fussed while he did it, "But Daddy, the park-"

"Is not going anywhere."

"I not need hands, Daddy. My sleeves are fine how they are now."

John shook his head and continued neatly rolling up Stiles' right sleeve for him. "Yes you do, it'll get slippery without if you go on the monkey bars."

Stiles sighed and used his right elbow to push up the sleeve on his left arm, "See Daddy? I do good on my own."

John just smiled and moved on to fix his left sleeve and roll it up too. "Just let Daddy do it, Baby. You're too little to do it alone."

Stiles slumped a little with a sigh, but couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. No matter how little he gets, Daddy always helps.

John pulled his hands back and grins, "Okay Stiles, you're all set, have at it."

He gestured to the park and Stiles leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek before he was off like a shot, past the park gates and into the childrens section with a loud battle cry, starling some of the moms sitting on the park bench in front of it. They calmed down when they saw it was just Stiles though.

This happens often actually.

John chuckles when he watches Stiles dive into the foray of children and metal, easily becoming the center of attention, making friends and greeting old like a fish in water.

He sat at the end of the bench in front of the play equipment with a sigh and gained the attention of the women watching over their kids.

"Sheriff, we don't usually see you around here with Stiles."

John smiled at the women and shrugged, "Stiles convinced me that I need fresh air. I'm in my office all closed up far too much apparently. So a nice walk to the park it is."

They smiled at him and easily welcomed him to the group, updating him on all the most recent town gossip and talking about all those 'grown up' things that would send Stiles snoring. Even at his most adult actually.

John thought about getting out more often actually. He loved his little boy, but sometimes he needed an adult conversation that wasn't about work every once in a while.

The outing was cut off about an hour and a half later, when he heard a yelp come from the play area and looked up to find Stiles sitting on the ground, groaning up at the monkey bars, obviously having fallen off of them.

"You okay Stiles?"

Stiles looked up at him and sniffled, getting off the ground while he ignored the little ones fussing over him and asking if he was okay. He walked up to the bench and pouted, "I fell."

John nodded, "I saw that, do you want to go home?"

Stiles sniffled again and nodded, "Yeah."

John stood up and stretched, "Okay, go say goodbye to the little ones then. They're gonna miss you."

Stiles nodded and walked away, letting the children crowd around him and engulf him in a hug.

On the walk home Stiles was firmly attached to his arm again, and John let him, "You were such a good boy in the park today. You told me when you got hurt, and you didn't even get too upset about it. I know you just wanted to hug Daddy and let him make it all better, but you were such a good boy in front of everyone else."

Stiles sniffled again and waited for Daddy to open the door for him, "I am a good boy. Was very good today."

John nodded and ushered him into the living room and onto the couch. "Such a good boy for Daddy today. That deserves a reward. Are you hurt?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, just sore in my bottom."

John kissed his forehead and nodded, "Okay, Little One. I think you deserve ice cream."

Stiles looked excited. Treats were the best ever.


End file.
